Blackmail
by freakingcrups
Summary: FICLET: Harry needs to convince his boss to let his employees have Christmas Eve off. Just how is he going to do that?  HARRY/DRACO. SLASH.


**Title:** Blackmail  
><strong>Author:<strong> freakingcrups  
><strong>Christmas Gift For:<strong> singlemomsummer (LiveJournal)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry/Draco - Harry needs to convince his boss to let his employees have Christmas Eve off. Just how is he going to do that?  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Power is seductive - mistletoe  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Light R  
><strong>Warnings:** A little frotting.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Merry Christmas, Summer 3  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter does not belong to me. I am making no profit by writing this story.

Blackmail

Harry thumped his fist on the mahogany desk and sighed. Draco Malfoy was frustrating. There was no other word to describe the ponce.

"Harry," Hermione scolded softly, "you can't really argue with him."

"Why not?" Harry huffed. He stood abruptly, scrolls falling to the floor as he accidently bumped them as he rose. Growling in frustration, he picked up a bunch of them in his arms and stormed past his best friend.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice was loud, her hand reaching out to grab his upper arm, but he had already dodged it. He had expected her to try and stop him. He walked purposely with long strides, his face set in anger as he moved towards the boss' office. Malfoy's assistant, a thin, scrawny woman with bright _yellow_hair and a horrible squeaky voice, tried to stop him as he stormed past her.

"Mr. Potter, stop this instant!" Her voice made him grimace, but he continued on. "Stop! Mr Malfoy isn't see anyone at the moment, he is busy." She scuttled after him, but even as she tried to run in her ridiculously high heels, she couldn't catch him.

He slammed open the door (which was hard to do with the scrolls in his arms) and was faced with a surprised Malfoy. He looked up, his grey eyes narrowing, as Harry strode over to his desk, dumping the scrolls on top of his own work.

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?"

"Mr Malfoy, I am terribly sorry, sir, he just rushed in and I couldn't stop him." The assistant was breathing deeply, her hand to her chest and her eyelashes lowered as she peered at Malfoy from under them. Was she trying to flirt with him? She was, Harry realized. Her small, seductive smile was proof enough.

"Are you a witch or a Muggle, Tracey?" Malfoy sneered.

The witch blushed, her pastel face growing a vibrant red as she stuttered. "I-I. A wi-witch, Mr Malfoy."

"Then act like it or I'll have to find a new assistant. Now leave this room and close the door as you go."

Tracey nodded furiously. She glared at Harry before scampering out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Harry watched her go before he turned and crossed his arms. He glared at Malfoy. "You can't do this to us, Malfoy."

Malfoy snorted as he picked up one of the rolled up scrolls that Harry threw on his desk. He opened it, his eyes scanning the writing. "Your handwriting is dreadful, Potter."

"Malfoy, are you listening to me?" Harry slammed his hands on the edge of the desk and leaned over it, his face hovering in front of his boss'.

Malfoy smirked. He raised his gaze to look at Harry and licked his lips. "You know what I want, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop being pathetic. Give the guys a break. You've been working them into their grave."

"If they don't like working under me, Potter, they can always change departments." Malfoy fell back against his chair and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Malfoy, you can't expect them to work on Christmas Eve, it's not fair on any of them," Harry growled. "You just can't do it. I will go to Kingsley about this."

Malfoy laughed. "Really? I dare you."

Harry frowned. "Draco, you know it's unfair to make them work on that day."

Draco nodded. He shrugged his shoulders. "I know, but that's the joys of being a boss."

"What's in your arse?" Harry snapped. He licked his lips, his eyes trailing over Draco's stiff posture, taking in every visible strain of muscles that he saw. He took a moment to look at Draco's upper arms a little longer than the rest. With his lack of robe and very tight shirt, Harry eyes fondled the protruding muscles.

"Are you done checking me out?" Draco smirked and bent his finger, gesturing Harry to come towards him.

Harry sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and sighed. He moved around the desk and stopped in front of Draco. The blond spun in his chair and raised a brow at him.

"How much do you want to suck up to your boss?" He asked, mischief dancing in his grey eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Draco..."

"I want to be home for Christmas Eve too, Harry, but I have nothing to go home to. Now if my boyfriend just agreed to tell his friends about us, I wouldn't have a empty house to go home to on Christmas Eve. I'd have my boyfriend there with me."

"Now you're blackmailing me?" Harry slid into Draco's lap, his knees digging into the chair on either side of Draco's thighs. Arms slithering around his boss' neck and his fingers played with a piece of blond hair that curled over his collar.

"Maybe." Draco's hands ran down his thighs. "I can make them work that night, yeah? I'm sure they don't want to, but I will."

"You are blackmailing me!" Harry shook his head in exasperation.

"Mhm. But you like it." He stretched up to lick a line along Harry's neck, causing Harry to shiver. "You like being under me."

"At the moment, I'm on top of you," Harry teased. Draco reached up to kiss him, but Harry turned his head away. "No, Draco, we're at work."

"Harry." It was amusing to hear the whine escape Draco's mouth. "I can demand that you to kiss me, you know? I'm your boss."

"That's sexual harassment," Harry teased with a chuckle.

"Not if you're my boyfriend," Draco retorted. His mouth found the base of Harry's neck and he nibbled on the skin there.

"Draco..."

Draco reached behind him for something. Harry tried to turn to see what it was, but before he could, Draco held it above their heads. Harry looked up and frowned at the very Muggle mistletoe. He snorted.

"Is that your attempt at getting me to kiss you? Shouldn't you be holding up a magic one?"

"This was the only one I had," Draco smirked. "Tracey is a Muggleborn and she gave it to me."

Harry grunted. He raised an eyebrow, ignoring the jealousy that burned in his stomach. "Little desperate, isn't she?"

"At least she'd spend Christmas Eve with me."

Harry snorted. "Only so she could really suck up to the boss. Or should I just say, suck the boss?"

Draco laughed loudly. "Jealous?"

"No!" Harry cupped Draco's face and leaned in to press a hard kiss against his boyfriend's lips. He didn't wait for a response as he pushed his tongue into the willing mouth and pressed his hips down, brushing his cock against Draco's. When the desire for air became too great, he pulled away, breathing deeply. "She couldn't kiss like that."

"No one can kiss like you, Harry." Draco licked his flushed lips. "Now. Back to the blackmail." His hands gripped Harry's waist roughly and he raised his hips to crush his growing bulge against Harry's again.

Harry groaned, his hands reached for Draco's upper arms. "Draco..."

"You like it when I'm in charge, Potter. Your big, bad and powerful boyfriend."

"Mmm. I do." He rested his chest against Draco's and turned his head, laying it on his boyfriend's strong shoulder. He heard a shuffle as Draco threw the Mistletoe back on the desk. "Are you that serious about us?"

"Of course I am, Potter, you dunderhead." Draco's fingers ran through his messy locks of hair. "You think I'd give Weasley a job if I wasn't?"

Harry snorted. "Okay, Draco."

"Okay?" Draco pressed his face against Harry's exposed neck.

"Okay, I'll spend Christmas Eve with you."

Harry felt Draco smile against his skin. "Brilliant. The employees can have it off then, their boss is so getting a shag."

Harry laughed.


End file.
